As a related-art laminated header, there is known a laminated header including a plate-like unit in which a bare member having a first flow passage formed therein with no brazing material being applied thereto and cladding members each having a second flow passage formed therein with a brazing material being applied to the front and back surfaces thereof are alternately laminated so that the first flow passage and the second flow passage are communicated with each other. A pipe is joined to the plate-like unit under a state in which the end portion of the pipe is inserted into the first flow passage (for example, see Patent Literature 1).